Saori
Profile Appearance Saori has pink-red eyes and long, pale red colored hair worn in a ponytail, decorated with small, four petal cream colored flowers and a big pink clip shaped like a heart. Her outfit consists of a pale blue dress with powder blue detailing and a blue collar with a small pink heart below it, worn over a white button-up shirt with a cream bow at the neck. Worn with this is a pair of blue pleat shorts, white stockings with lines of pale yellow and pink, and a pair of pale brown and gold boots with a white sole and dark brown string. Personality A girl with a maiden heart. It is said that, if she was in a dating-simulation game, she would be the main heroine for sure. At first glance, she looks like a normal high school student, but at critical moments, she fights with letters. Story While the group observes a large tree, known as a tourist hot-spot the Secretary comes across a handkerchief. Saori, having been looking for it, thanks him and introduces herself, asking if the Secretary would go out with her as a frustrated Noire joins them. She demands to know what is going on, but Saori asks for an answer, only for Noire to point out that Saori is the General of this land. Suspicious she comments on how sudden Saori's request is, and Saori explains the legend behind the tree. If anyone was to be asked out or confessed to beneath it, they are promised eternal happiness. Noire is left unimpressed, commenting on how cliche this is, but Saori believes a true magic power within the tree. She honestly believes the Secretary is her destined partner. Just then monsters attack the group. After seemingly protecting Saori from the monsters, the group is left for a rude awakening when the monsters set a trap and abduct her. With some help from Lid, the group sneaks into the base where she is being kept. There Saori asks why the Secretary rescued her, as they just met, but he claims it isn't important before taking her to safety. Upon realizing the tree has been causing problems around the other cities the group return to try to rid of it. Saori refuses to allow Waku eat the magic energy surrounding it, telling them how important it is to her city. She believes Noire lied about the harm it's causing out of jealousy, so she demands a duel between herself and Noire to determine who is fit to date the Secretary. With no other choice, Noire agrees, and the Secretary points out the tree's influence must be spreading to her. After Noire wins, Waku makes quick work eating and Saori apologizes for the trouble the group went through after things return to normal. Nobody is upset, though, and are glad she's okay, but she insists that she will continue to love the Secretary and joins the group to be closer to him. Equipment Weapons Skills Abilities * Magic Defense Lv2 * Null Love Leader Effect Emotional Heartthrob * Null Frozen * MEN 20% ↑ Normal Skills Special Moves Trivia Navigation Category:Humans Category:Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart Characters Category:Generals Category:Lastation Residents Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Saori